


Hook Up at Work

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Descriptions of appearance, Dominant!Hange, F/M, Flirting, Going through a cum leaking onto thighs phase, Gym Owner!Levi Ackerman, Hange dominates Levi, Hange looks awesome in a suit too!!, Hange swears like a sailor, Honestly I'm thirsty for teacher Hange, Levi loves it of course, Modern AU, Playful teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seducing at work, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher Hange Zoë, They seduce eathother and see who will pounce first, UST, daaaamn otp is thirsty, levihan - Freeform, long drawn out seduction, mention of other characters, oops my smut is basically porn with characters, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gym owner!Levi and Teacher!Hange meet where Levi works after hours. Hange is in a playful mood, and Levi has noticed that sometimes less is better. Especially when Hange does it deliberately!</p><p> </p><p>Attack on Titan and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all get the sex reference by 'not all residues' ;)  
> Smut will be in the second chapter. I will be updating more often because I am nearly finishing college for the year!  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Pulling on his top, Levi's eyes flicked to his phone resting on the blue mat he had yet to put away as he walked out of the shower rooms the gym where he worked at offered.  
Levi had been the assistant Manager of Titanium Muscles for a year and a half now, and working there the entire time for three years. It wasn't the best job in the world- occasionally the gym got ripped guys pretending to work out just so they could stare at women, and sometimes he got arrogant 'brats' who were deluded that they could do a better job than him- but it wasn't terrible. His closest friends worked there, (Isabel more than Farlan though: he was sometimes doing his job as a painter) his co-Manager was more than decent, he was paid good money and he could work out as much as he wanted. The only 'severe' problem was that he used nearly 3-4 cans a day of air freshener, since there was always so much B.O and sweat lingering after the day was over.  
It was ironic that he was such a clean freak, working in a place that constantly got sweat. He'd been teased about that often enough by Erwin, Isabel, Farlan, Nanaba and Mike. It made him grit his teeth and groan in frustration, despite him knowing their comments were harmless. He just got them so much. Yet he told his girlfriend so easily as if it was a habit.

Hange teased him no end about it either, but he didn't mind that. In fact, he stopped minding his friends comments altogether. Hange was a very confident, playful person- she told him that she sometimes pranked her fellow colleagues at the school she taught at and was no stranger being known as most liked teacher at Attack High- and he enjoyed her enthusiasm, no matter how bizarre or eccentric she was.

The time Levi's phone displayed was 10pm, just like the clock. It was twenty minutes after closing time, and Levi would have gotten home in ten. But Hange had insisted she'd pick him up; it'd be easier since they were going to have a movie night at hers. Levi told her he appreciated that very much, but she didn't have to as he remembered very well how to get to hers, and she could probably spend that time checking her paperwork; however Hange was adamant.  
Levi smirked as he heard a car beep outside. Headlights flashed as a car pulled up near the pavement of the gym, and the door opened. Hange exited, waving happily and Levi couldn't resist chuckling as he put his phone down and stood up to jog to the entrance to let her in, still smiling.

There were the sounds of stilettoes running up the stairs- which surprised Levi; Hange didn't usually wear high heels- and his bubbly giggling girlfriend of two and a half years burst through the door, wrapping her arms around him instantly.  
"So this is where they keep you hidden all day!" Hange beamed as she reciprocated the loving embrace.  
"Apart from Wednesday's, yeah." Levi replied, relaxing into her warm and inviting touch. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she was dressed a bit too formally for a movie night in pyjamas. He tried to ignore that her pencil skirt defined her rear end just as much when she wore pants.  
"Didn't bother to change out of work clothes, Four Eyes, or just stayed late again?" He asked.  
Pulling away at arms length, Hange chuckled bashfully.  
"Both, you know I can be a workaholic." She answered, crossing her arms with a mischievous grin that suggested that she was up to something. It took a lot in Levi not to focus on her figure, or how the unbuttoned part of her yellow shirt showed some of her cleavage. Come to think of it, she smelled nice too. He visited her after her hours at the school she worked at was over, and she never wore clothes that figure hugging or made that much effort, though she could definitely look good in a suit.  
"You showered before you got here?" He questioned.  
"Nope, so you may want to use some air freshener before we leave, handsome." came Hange's amused reply as Levi picked up his phone from the reception desk, well aware her eyes were on his muscular arms and that internally, maybe she was drooling.

He let her know he was going to get his bag from his locker before going into the locker room, realising his girlfriend's eyes were on his back. He wasn't the only one who wanted the other, and she had planned this. That was why she smelled so nice to, she was wearing perfume. It was all part of her plan to seduce him. Even though she could make him hard as a rock no matter what she wore (or didn't) he smiled to himself a little at how he was too busy drooling over her to notice. He opened his locker, thinking to himself that if Hange was going to start seducing him, he might as well show her two could play at that game.

Levi saw Hange looking around the gym.  
"Do you want some water before we leave? I know it was a long drive here," he finished unscrewing the cap of his bottle and drank dome of his water, knowing that his top would rise up to show her his v-line. He heard the slightest intake of breath from her, and he definitely saw her eyes darting to his lower stomach.  
"No, I'm fine Levi. I can wait." she said, trying to keep her voice steady while she eyed his arms.  
"We're in no hurry."  
Levi was in a few drama productions at high school, so he was good at acting. Those skills came in handy as he teased his lover while pretending not to notice she couldn't keep her eyes of off him as he finished his drink of water. After wiping his mouth, both because he didn't like residue- though not all residues- on his lips after he'd finished, and because he knew she was looking, he sighed just to turn her on even more.  
It was at that moment he decided to try small talk- normal conversations when one is aroused are harder to keep.

"How was work?"  
Well aware that his girlfriend was an extremely intelligent woman- she was the head of the Science department at Wings of Freedom High of course (and she had quite a few degrees and majors in the subject)- she probably caught on that he was retaliating due to the calmness of her voice.  
"It was good. Double science got a little messy with Eren and Jean arguing over who was 'man enough' to drink the blue chemicals, but I quickly diffused the situation."  
She crossed her legs on the chair as she sat down, which made him smirk. It was too formal for Hange, and she knew he loved her long legs.  
"How about you babe, must have been a tough day."  
"Not so bad. There was a few arrogant brats, but they shut up after they found out they couldn't lift all of the weights."

"You definitely can," her voice had finally dropped to that low tone he knew all too well- it was incredibly lustful, and it drove him crazy as well as showed how aroused she was.  
"I can see by your eight pack."  
Levi looked at Hange. Her brown eyes were half lidded as she gazed as his abs, just like how his was as he watched her. It was suddenly incredibly intimate.  
In that moment, he just knew what she was going to do. He gave a small lazy smirk before she flashed him a confident, lustful, nearly predatory smile as she walked towards him, slowly. At first.

Levi started to walk backwards to the wall at the same pace, wanting her to touch him. Their teasing, playful smiles were mirrored on each others faces.  
She swooped her eyes over his form shamelessly, taking in all his muscles and toned body- she had never been a stranger to staring at him- and felt her mouth growing dry. She really needed him, and from the way he was giving her bedroom eyes, he really needed her too.  
Without hesitation, Hange had backed Levi into the wall, kissing him hungrily. His eyes widened a bit but he reciprocated her fierceness. She probably felt his erection anyway; her leg brushed his thigh when she trapped him against the wall. They made out urgently, their jumpy hands wondering each others bodies to certain areas while their bodies pressed against each other needily.


	2. Two Climaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.  
> (I think this is the filtheiest thing I've written.)
> 
> Previoulsy on Hook Up at Work  
> 'Pulling on his top, Levi's eyes flicked to his phone resting on the blue mat he had yet to put away as he walked out of the shower rooms the gym where he worked at offered.'
> 
> Levi and Hange are character entirely belonging to Hajime Isayama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload this a few days ago but my computer was messing up and deleted the upload. Luckily I have extras, so here you go :)

Pulling on his top, Levi's eyes flicked to his phone resting on the blue mat he had yet to put away as he walked out of the shower rooms the gym where he worked at offered.  
They made out urgently, their jumpy hands wondering each others bodies to certain areas while their bodies pressed against each other needily.

He didn't care that her lipstick would be all over his mouth. Hange was pressing her body fully against his, and hastily unbuttoning her shirt, so now her chest was revealed in a black bra. She whined into his mouth as he cupped one of her breasts and massaged it roughly through the material. Hange pushed her hands up his top to feel his bare torso, and her bra straps slid off her shoulders while he whisked off his top. They resumed making out passionately, and she hissed pleasurably as his teeth grazed her neck and his hands managed to worm their way into her bra to grasp her. She then reached behind her to unhook her bra, but Levi stopped her.  
"I didn't turn the open and closed sign to closed."  
Hange smirked and took off her bra anyway, wrapping her hands around his neck, knowing his eyes would be drawn to her breasts before she did it.   
"I did while you were getting your bag, dear."   
Kissing her very enthusiastically, Levi's hand pushed against her back, pushing her into him, making her laugh as he kissed her neck. He then unzipped her skirt after fiddling with the zip, both sighing in relief as he did so.  
"I guess looking sexy comes at a price." Hange muttered against his lips.  
"That is the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard, you're sexy all the time." he replied, kissing her fully before she bent down to take off his shorts, where she saw his very familiar bulge.   
"I believe you, and honestly I do feel sexy, but its fun to wear different things. I did this for you for fun, not because I'm insecure." she chuckled, looking up at him and removing his boxers, making him hiss.  
"About time- yeah, I- I- know, its jus-AH-just that I want you to be happy." He explained with a only a few stuttering breaths as she wasted no time in stroking his dick.   
"Believe me," she playfully replied, caressing him. "I am very happy, especially right now." she added in a sultry moan, fixated on his twitching cock with leaking pre-cum.

Hange then tore her eyes off of him, and watched his expression in wonder; he was panting already and moaning her name. She was so aroused that her hand started to dive in between her legs and feel how wet she was. Then she stopped rubbing him and pushed her mouth onto him. Instantly, they both moaned. She teased him with her tongue, then began moving her mouth. Levi brushed his hands through her hair and noticed that she was masturbating. Not only did his lust for her increase, he knew it would be easier for both of her hands so he rested his hands on her shoulders and gently coaxed her further, because she drew her mouth to his tip.   
She looked surprised at first, but then smiled at him gratefully, and let him move her head as she masturbated. She trusted that he wouldn't face fuck her, she remembered when they were drunk and talking about pornos they watched and what they didn't like, and they found that both detested face fucking.   
Hange knew he was watching her so she began massaging her breast as her mouth pumped over his throbbing dick determinedly. His breathing was heavy, and she moaned in an increasing pitch that made it even more obvious she was enjoying this so much. She pushed two fingers into herself, coating herself in her wetness. It was so intense, and she didn't mind how tight she was. Neither one of them could tear their eyes off of each other.   
"I- oh, Hange...!" he gasped shakily, releasing into her mouth. After she did so, she gave another pleasurable moan before she started to remove her lips from him.

"That was so good. Oh, I love how you taste, Levi." she said, her voice shaky due to her masturbating quickly.  
"Stop getting off for a minute." He said, trying not to think how easy it would be to cum again. She pouted genuinely, but he picked her up, and carried her to a table.  
"You're being kinky." she joked, feeling the coolness on her back. He smirked, spreading her legs.  
"Got it from you." he said, dragging his finger down her sensitive cunt, and she let put a high whine in desperation.  
"D-don't tease, Lev-" she cut herself off with a moan as his mouth connected with her lower lips, licking her slowly at first.   
She began to play with her breasts as his hands kept her thighs in place, looking at her as he devoured her thoroughly. Nudging his head closer, he unashamedly began pushing his tongue into her cunt, causing her to cry out.  
"Fuck! Oh. Oh..." Her voice cracked, and Levi wasn't surprised. His tongue was inside her now, caressing her slick walls.

After seconds of devouring her, she wailed while she came, and Levi didn't stop until her juices stopped flowing into his mouth. He kissed her thighs, and she caught her breath as she sat up, Levi helping her.   
She grinned at him, and straddled him.  
"Can this take our weight?" she asked, taking off her glasses so he could put them on the counter near him.  
"It survived you writhing, so its possible. Though if your glasses break, you're paying for them as punishment so being so sexy and making me change where I wanted to fuck you."  
Hange laughed as she took out her ponytail, and Levi felt his cock begin to twitch.   
"Aw, thanks! Where did you want to screw me senseless?"  
"The wall." he stated, moving his hands across her thighs.  
"We can go there before we leave. I'm always up for another round." she winked, lining his dick up with her pussy, getting him to groan softly.  
"Fu- you're so goddamn horny." he moaned as buried his head in her chest as he felt himself entering her.  
"Ahhhh- all because of y-you." Her breath caught as she answered, pulling herself up by her hands around his neck so he could get better access to her breasts as she prepared to ride him.  
When she finally started to move up and down on him, both groaned like animals.  
"Ahhh, you're amazing." Levi mumbled as he kissed her chest.   
"Ohhh, yeah. Ohhhhh. So are you. Fuck, you're so big!" she gasped as her hips crashed onto his over and over again, getting faster and faster. Hange really loved feeling her boyfriend's cock inside of her, stretching her. It was such a lewd and filthy thought but she loved it and he knew it too. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he bit her nipple gently and moved his hands to her ass, lifting her up and pulling her down so their fucking was even faster.  
He moaned her name loudly as he felt his balls tighten, going to come soon.  
She heard him and knew what he meant, so she moved on him even more desperately. It was like a drug to her, when he came there was always so much.  
"Ah, fuck! Yeah, Levi- oh, fucking cum in-s-si...! A-ah!" she gasped into his ear, knowing that her dirty talk really drove him wild.  
"Ah- y-you're...fuck...fucking filthy!!" she cried as she came on him, drenching him just as he emptied himself into her, filling her to the brim. Their lovemaking was so powerful, he was slamming his hips up to join hers as he came.  
"Ah... there's so much..." she sighed, kissing his forehead, feeling his cum leak out her. She felt him nod in-between her breasts. 

"If you expect me to clean that up, then you're out of your mind." Levi pointed out now his breathing had regulated, referring to his cum from her pussy leaking onto his thighs. Trust him to worry about mess when he was fooling around after hours in the work place with his girlfriend.  
Hange giggled. She was always even more happy post-orgasm.  
"I could-" she started seductively, but Levi stopped her.  
"No. If you go down on me again, I know you won't stop until I cum in your mouth again. Besides, that wall wants your back against it."  
Hange chuckled.  
"By that wall, you mean yourself, love. You're just as insatiable as me." she joked, kissing Levi when he got up.  
Levi only responded by squeezing her ass, which make her squeal with laughter.  
They kissed, and then she wrapped her legs around his waist so he was carrying her to the wall. They made out needily, and before she knew it, Hange's back was against the wall. She felt a bit colder, but this was where they both wanted it. They'd made love plenty of times in their beds or on their couches.  
Kissing her passionately before she nodded, he held himself and started to put himself inside of her. Hange caught her breath, feeling him enter her again.  
"Okay, Hange?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah," she sighed before starting to giggle gleefully.  
"I'm so glad I drove here."  
"I'm beginning to think that too." He stated, moving his hands to her ass to grab it.   
Her laugh before he started to move inside her turned into a groan a little louder than she intended. He was all the way inside of her, every inch filling her right to the back.  
He lightly kissed her shoulder, and rested his head on her chest as he dragged himself out of her to the tip, then back in faster. Low moans of pleasure and relief left her mouth.  
She moaned louder as he picked up the pace, and she started pulling herself closer so she met him halfway. He picked up the pace more, wanting to be as close to her as possible as her felt the warmness of her around him.  
"Oh fuck...Oh fuck...Don't stop...ah, god, yes!" she gasped each word out as their hips crashed together, as Levi- who was well aware of the sweat running down Hange's skin and his own- kept breathing shakily into her breasts, never wanting the feeling to end.  
"F-FUUUCK!!" he cried as she reached high pitches, resting her head against the wall as he increased the speed even more.  
"Le- ah, yeah...d-deeper. Ah..." she hissed loudly, almost unable to form words as the sex got rougher and harder.   
Levi continued to thrust into her, getting as deep as he could, making her whine and claw his back.  
He wanted her to moan his name.

"Fuck...po-pound...meeee- AH, s-senseless!" she gasped in the most sexy voice Levi had ever heard in his ear, rolling her hips desperately onto his as he rammed into her faster and harder, gripping her ass like a vice to make her meet him half way. Soon she was panting as much as him, and her hand snaked down her body to touch her clit, causing her to whine louder than she wanted.  
"Levi, ah!" she screamed, pulling herself to his shoulder to cling for dear life.  
"...k-keep doing that! Oh, fuuuck!" she pleaded and whined her head resting on his shoulder.  
"F-Fuck...F-four Eyes, da-damn.." he hissed as he as she cried out in pleasure. He was now fucking her ruthlessly, and they were both loving it.   
"Ohh- ohh-Le-Levi... Ahh, o-oh, I'm...g-going to...ahh...God...c-cum...aahhhh..." she moaned as he ruthlessly fucked her without mercy. Levi knew he was driving her crazy, just as crazy as she was driving him. He was going to masturbate to this for weeks to come. He thought she looked amazing. Her body splayed out to him, sweating gloriously and her breasts jolting as fast as his thrusts, and her head thrown back, in a wide mouthed closed eyes on-the-verge-of-an-orgasm look. He let out a breathy groan. She looked so good. He felt as if he could just cum bucket loads just by staring at her. He wanted her to cum so badly, he wanted her to drench his dick in it. He buried his flushed face into her breasts, kissing and nipping her heated skin, worshipping her chest orally.  
"Ah, H-Hange!" Levi then managed to gasp as he thrust into her mindlessly without rhythm.  
"Levi!!" She laughed shakily and moaned loudly, her body thrusting upwards very visibly with every thrust from him, showing no sign of slowing. She was surprised and glad she held on to her orgasm this long. She knew he was desperate for her to cum, and it was more than worth it in her eyes. Hange loved to be pounded senseless, and Levi was well aware of that.  
She yelled his name almost helplessly as he slammed himself all the way to her hilt again, staying there a second longer to tease her.  
"Yes! oh GOD yes! Fucking-AHHH!" she shouted, and her juices gushed onto him as she rubbed her clit. They were dribbling down her thighs while he plowed into her mercilessly.

"Ahh, right inside me..s-so good babe! Ahhhh, put it all inside me..." she moaned lustfully just in time for him to give a guttural cry (he yelled "FUCK!!" so animalistically that she blushed) when he shot his all his cum inside her, some dripping out of the sides of her soaking vagina.  
"Ah...oh, shiiit..." he groaned as he carried on thrusting, lazily.  
"Oh...oh, Leviii...ahhh, yes!" she panted, letting out a laugh as she came again, coating him thickly due to the overwhelming pleasure, and she quickly kissed him.  
Levi's panting slowed and his forehead rested on her chest, and Hange put her chin on top of his head, smiling languidly as she wrapped her arms around his back and caught her breath back.  
"You never fail to amaze me. Oh, that was so good." Hange said, wrapping her arms around him, not caring that she was sweating. Or that both of their cum was leaking out of her slowly.  
"Mmm, uv oo." Levi mumbled after breathing deeply, his face still buried in her chest, but she knew what he meant.  
"I love you too." she said contently, kissing his forehead. He raised his head up to her and leant up to kiss her, Hange bent her head down a little to kiss him back tenderly, cupping his face. She smiled relaxingly into the kiss, and he pulled out of her so he could carry her down. A small laugh left her, and he looked at her happily. Hange had to cover up her mouth to stop her laughing when she saw his engorged dick, covered in both of their cum.  
"Tch. I need a shower. I would say you should join me but we'd never get out of this shithole."   
She laughed.   
"That's as close as you got to saying you find me irresistible."   
"As irresistible as you find me?" he joked in his usual monotone, his face no longer red.  
"I'm pretty sure you by how much I was screaming." Hange chuckled, grabbing her glasses, finding her clothes. She smacked his ass and groped it as she walked to a small room to change back into them, leaving him looking at her walking off.  
'why is everything she does so damn arousing. Its like she's a sex goddess.' Levi thought while smirking as he walked into the shower room.

A few minutes later, Levi was dressed in his clothes again and saw Hange waiting with the smuggest grin in her face.  
"Just piss off to your damn car." he groaned and she giggled bashfully.  
"Why, so we'll get to your home faster so I can ride you senseless and make you swear like a sailor again?" she teased.  
"If there was a pornstar here, he or she would blush." Levi said after he finished blushing himself.  
Hange rolled her eyes, grinning.  
"See, it's not just me who sexualizes the hell out of the other person." she added, linking arms with him.   
"Shut up." he said, and only someone who was so close to him emotionally who has loved him for so long could tell he was joking.

The person who could tell was the laughing, brilliant scientist driving him to him home.


End file.
